


HunieDarling

by Defective_Machine



Series: Hunie Hunie [1]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drinking, F/F, Non-binary character, OH GOD WE'RE AT CHAPTER 5 AND THERE'S STILL NO NAME, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, WHEN WILL WE KNOW THE NAME, celeste and mc are cute, censored pretty much everything kyu said because the mc does not care, cursing, ignores kyu most of the time, keeps getting interrupted when she tries to introduce herself, like seriously the main pairing doesnt happen for a long time, main character gets a name in like the fifth chapter, main ship is mc and venus but, may end up with an alternate ending, may end up with two endings, poor demigirl, protag is demigirl, technically???, the nasty is implied but i ain't writing it sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defective_Machine/pseuds/Defective_Machine
Summary: She just wanted a simple life. A life of gaming, enjoying her solitude, and not getting involved in anything against the law. But, before she knew it, a fairy had come and swept her away and she lost track of her life.Oh, and the fact she was asexual didn't help at all. Neither did the really, really cute goddess.





	1. Prologue

“Hi there!”

Her head snapped up at the sound of someone speaking. The young woman, only twenty two years of age, focused on the person speaking to her; A... Rather cute woman with short, brown hair, and an 'interesting' red dress. She stared blankly for a moment, before realizing she should reply.

“Uhhh...” was all that came out, though, and an even blanker stare.

“Um, hello? Is anybody home?”

“Oh- Oh. Um, sorry! I- I don't talk to many girls, so I'm not sure h-how-”

Did video games count, she wondered briefly? She quickly crossed that out, though, frowning.

“Well you're talking to one now, champ! My name is Kyu. Nice to meet you.”

“...Like... The letter?”

“Nope. Not like that at all.”

A pause.

“Look girl... Are you gonna be alright? Looks like you;re having some trouble holding it together over here...”

She felt her face burn in embarrassment; She had only come to forget her work, only having a couple of drinks- She was perfectly sober still! She stammered for a moment, before huffing, looking away from Kyu.

“What do you mean? I'm fine.”

“What do I mean? I mean I can literally see you sweating through your shirt.”

  _No shit, I don't talk to people for a reason,_ came her thoughts, but she only sighed, closing her eyes and thinking for a moment.

 But what came out of her mouth was... Not very intelligent. At all.

 "Oh... Yeah, I... I'm sorry, I'll just go-”

 She didn't want to be there anyways.

 “Or you could just stop being so weird about it.”

 “I'm not being-”

 “Hmm... No, you know what? I think this might actually work.”

 “Wh-”

 “Yeah... Yeah! This is your lucky day, sister! Listen, I have to go. But we'll meet again soon. Bye!”

 And, leaving her with more questions than answers, Kyu left the bar. The young woman just sat there, staring after, before sighing and taking another drink.

 This was going to be a long night.

 ===

 “Wake up, sleepyhead...”

 “Just five more minutes...”

 There was a sigh in that oh-so-familiar tone.

 “I said... Wake! Up!”

 And she was shoved out of bed, the blankets sending her off in a not-so-graceful pile of groaning and tiredness. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up and crossing her legs as she placed a hand to her head.

Having stayed up late to play video games and read some things, she was exhausted- And why was someone else in the house? She locked the door, didn't she? And why was their voice so familiar? 

“Alright, alright, I'm up... I'm...”

She yawned, starting to doze off again before whoever it was sighed louder, pulling the blanket she had landed on out from underneath her body, earning a groan and a collapse onto the floor. She took a few moments to open her eyes and... Then stare.

“...I'm definitely still dreaming.”

“Afraid not. This is totally happening.”

 The... Fairy, all dressed in pink, sighed, before grinning and leaning down with her hands on her hips. The woman just stared up blankly, still too tired to properly register any of this.

 “Don't you recognize my adorable little face? It's Kyu! From the bar!”

 “...Yeah, but... Didn't you have brown hair? And... No wings.”

 Sleepily, she reached out to touch her wings, before Kyu smacked her hand away with a tutting sound, drawing away.

 “No touching! You'll have to get better at talking to girls than _that_ before I let you touch these beauties. Or these.”

 ...She averted her gaze as Kyu cupped her chest, coughing and waving for her to get on with the point as she stared at the wall, flushing brighter. She wasn't even interested in them- She just... Winced. Honestly, she didn't see the appeal, and the fairy seemed like she was expecting a reaction.

 Not that reaction, though.

 “...Clever disguise, right? I can change my hair any color I want!”

 “Okay, but- Why are you here? Why is a fairy in my room? Because I wasn't drunk enough to black out before taking you home. I'm not that smooth, and I'm not interested, really.”

 “I'm a love fairy! It's my job to help poor gals like you with love. I don't mean to brag, but I have a pretty impressive track record- My previous clients are practically walking babe magnets now! ...You though... You'll be my greatest accomplishment yet.”

  _What._

 “You- You misunderstand, miss- I'm not-”

 “No, but seriously. How many dates _have_ you been on?”

 “Define a date.”

 “Oh my god. It's worse than I thought, isn't it.”

 Kyu sighed.

 “Grab your shit. We're going on a date right now. Someone has to show you the ropes.”

 She grabbed her hand, earning a protest from the young woman.

 “I know a place nearby; You'll love it! Or not. I don't care.”

 ===

 The explanation about dates was confusing, and in the end, she was more unsettled than anything; Since when had dating become a tile-matching game? And... Why wasn't she informed? It was so much easier like this. Kyu seemed patient enough, even when she matched purple, broken hearts up.

 And then they were back home, a 'HunieBee' was shoved into her hands, and she was sent off into the world.

 She was not happy about this.


	2. Please Don't Fuck The Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck these birds, am I right?"

Dawnwood park was a lovely place. Unless you were being dragged out by a love fairy and shoved near to eavesdrop on a conversation, which is exactly what was happening to her.

“Aaaaahhhh...”

“Good morning, Aiko!”

“Oh, hey Beli.”

The older-looking woman sighed heavily, leaning back to stare at her crimson-eyed friend.

“What's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you.”

“Yeah. Life.”

She hid a snort- She could relate. But she couldn't let on that she was listening.

“How are classes going?”

'Aiko' stared blankly at 'Beli', silently telling her not to ask.

“Mmmmm...well. I think I have just the thing. I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses. You should join me. Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away.”

“Ehhhh... Not today. I'm just not feeling it.”

“Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio?”

“I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on, for once.”

“Great! Can't wait. See you there.”

Kyu made some sort of comment about Aiko's nationality- She wasn't paying attention, frowning worriedly. She was drawn out of her thoughts only when Kyu pushed her shoulder, making her stumble.

“Hey! Are you listening?”

“No.”

“...Gotta appreciate your honesty. But- Just go and talk to her already! Say something to cheer her up. The stupider, the better.”

And she shoved her forwards, causing her to stumble to right in front of Aiko.

And almost fall onto.

She stared in shock, before flushing and coughing awkwardly- How should...

“...Fuck these birds, am I right?”

And... Surprisingly enough, that earned a laugh from the other woman.

“Nooo, I like the birds!”

She smiled softly, shaking her head as her mind raced. What next to say? The f- Kyu, was depending on her to do this, so-

“I'm just kidding. You were cute, so I wanted to approach.”

“Nooo! I must look like a mess right now! My hair is a disaster...”

They both laughed, shaking their heads.

“I'm just trying to relax and enjoy some down time between classed. I work at the university. You know the one.”

Right- There was only one in town, wasn't there?

“What do you teach?”

“Well, I'm supposed to be a physics professor. Let's just leave it at that.”

“Alright.”

“...I'm really glad you came over here. I needed a good laugh. The kids call me Ms. Yumi, but you can call me Aiko.”

“Nice to meet yo-”

“No! Way! You did it! ...With my help of course.”

She hurried away, flushing as the fairy followed. Nicely done.

“Beginner's luck. Don't let it get to your head. We'll see about the next one- Beli? The HunieBee started tracking her location as well. Go get her!”

“Nooo.....”

===

After meeting Beli, the yoga instructor who was, admittedly, rather charming- though she felt bad for making her keep the bikini on, Jessie, the... Well, she didn't want to know quite yet, honestly... Lola, the flight attendant who really needed some coffee, Nikki, the introvert gamer- someone who she could seriously relate to- Audrey, someone she really didn't want to ever deal with again, Kyanna, a single mother who she decided she liked, and Tiffany, a student that seemed far too kind to deal with this, she was exhausted.

And yet, Kyu was telling her to go talk to all of them. Again. Go on dates. All the normal stuff.

She hadn't slept in two days, she just wanted a nap. So, flipping the fairy off, she headed back home, collapsed on her bed, and remained passed out for a good twelve hours.

She deserved it, she decided.

But Kyu woke her up once more, kicking her out the door, and she let out a whine of displeasure. “I have a job, you know.”

“Not anymore!”

“...Then how am I supposed to pay the bills?”

“Get the Munie from the date.”

“This is backwards logic. I should be paying for the date, not earning money for it.”

“Be grateful and get out there and talk to some broads!”

“You're impossible.”

“Did I hear a 'hell yes, I'm going to go talk to all the broads'?”

“No. You didn't.”

“Well, you're doing it anyways!”

She sighed, resigning to her fate, and opening up the HunieBee, grumbling as she began to head towards where Aiko was. Best start there, she figured.

And after tiring her out from her talking, she went to Nikki.

Somehow ending up on a date.

“It's romantic up here, don't you think...?”

She nodded in agreement, flicking the shapes to match up on the invisible panel. Nikki wasn't looking, anyways; And even if she was, she wouldn't likely have any issues with it.

No one seemed to care about the fact she knew where they were at all times, after all.

But somehow, she succeeded, smiling and nodding at all the right times and making quiet remarks when needed. She wasn't sure how, but, hey. She wasn't going to complain.

“I underestimated you. I'm sorry about that.”

“I underestimated me, too.”

That earned a smile from Nikki, and she smiled as well, before bidding her farewell and heading off to see Audrey- As much as she despised her, it was best to get her out of the way, wasn't it? Kyu seemed to want her to date literally everyone. And, apparently, screw them, as well.

It'd be easiest just to deal with her now, and get it done and over with.

So, she took the rather irritating girl out on a date, swiping her finger across the invisible board with a frown. She wasn't happy, but Audrey seemed pleased, so.

“I guess that wasn't a complete waste of time.”

 _It was for me._ She sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, how i do love that dialogue.


	3. Drink It Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off, two new characters, and also Audrey is done.

“So I kinda feel like getting laid right now. I guess it's your lucky day.”

_It really isn't._

But, well, she brought Audrey home and into her bedroom, and...

“Please tell me you're not a virgin.”

“Then shut up.”

===

“You better not tell anybody I was here!”

“Believe me. I want to forget this.”

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

“Please just leave, I feel like I drank seventeen cups of vodka.”

“Urgh! Fine!”

And she was left with a pair of underwear on her head, staring up at the ceiling, topless.

...One down. Seven to go.

She sighed, getting up after a few minutes of laying in place, and stretching. However, before she could get off the bed, Kyu appeared, causing her to screech and scramble to cover herself with the blankets, flushing brightly and staring, wide-eyed.

“Well I'll be damned! Would you look here? Without your virginity, I barely recognize you!”

“I was happy to be a virgin.”

“Sure, sure.”

“No. Seriously. Like, this is fun and all, but I don't feel attraction in that way, Kyu.”

“What?”

“...I'm asexual.”

“Then why did you-”

“Does not mean I dislike... Doing the nasty, but honestly? I just wanted to get that out of the way, since you keep telling me to go after all of them.”

“...Oh. Well.”

“...Yup.”

“...Well, you know, I think I might be a little jealous.”

“What.”

“Yeah... Yeah! I think I might join the pool of girls.”

“Nooooooo.”

“Too late!”

With a groan, she collapsed onto her bed again.

===

“Please don't ask me how I got this. Just take it.”

Kyu blinked in surprise as an... Interesting ring was handed to her, the woman wincing as she handed it over and quickly withdrawing. It took the fairy only a few seconds to grin and accept it.

“Well, I know what I'm doing tonight...”

“Not in my bed.”

“Aw, but-”

“Look, you can take the tissues, the dirty magazines, whatever- Just stay off my bed.”

“Fiiine.”

There was a pause as Kyu stared at the woman on the bed, sprawled out with her eyes closed and an arm over her face, before she sighed, settling on the edge of it and placing a... Very weird device on her, earning a huff.

“...You don't look so good.”

“I'm not built for this.”

“...Alright. Why don't you go and relax today, then? You'll be disappointing all the girls if you keep that up, after all. A break is just what you need before you'll be getting all the chicks once more!”

“...You're actually giving me a break?”

“Don't make me regret it.”

“...Thanks, Kyu.”

“Consider it an exchange for letting me stay here.”

Not that she had much of a choice, but she slowly got off her bed, picking up the object, and settling down for a day of gaming, reading, and cleaning around the house, sighing as she settled back into her normal routine. Maybe she'd head to the beach tonight; It was always a lovely sight...

===

“Hold it right there!”

She jolted as she was approached by a woman with blue skin and... Horns, her hands tightening on the object she held in her grasp as she turned to face her.

“I believe you have something that belongs to me. I'd like to take it back.”

“This...? Oh, sorry. Of course.”

She fumbled a bit, but handed the oddly shaped thing over, her hands brushing against the other's for a moment. Cold, she noted. Very cold, and not very welcoming to her. Ah, she didn't really care. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“How did you find it? It's a critical component of my ship's engine.”

“...I found it around here.”

“Damn! ...How could I be so careless?”

There was a pause.

“But... Thank you for your cooperation. Now, it would be wise to forget this ever happened.”

“W-Wait!”

They both jumped at her own outburst, and she flushed, before deciding to continue with it.

“I don't even know your name.”

“And why would you want to know that?”

“...You're kinda cute, that's all.”

“C-Cute? Well, you're not hideous for a human, I guess, but- This is against protocol...”

“No one will know.”

“...You're right. How could command ever find out?”

Was she seriously trying to seduce an alien now? Yes. Yes, she sadly was, and this was what her life was going to be now. She had just screwed someone she hated and now was seducing an extraterrestrial being.

What was her life now.

“Alright. You've earned yourself a new friend. My name is Celeste.”

“It's nice to meet you, Celeste. My name is-”

Her phone chose that exact moment to go off, causing them both to startle once more. She sighed loudly and flipped it open- Just Kyu, a picture of her at her homeworld. Too late, she supposed, yawning.

“...You'll have to find me during the night. My species is nocturnal.”

“Ah... Okay. I best be going, I guess.”

“It was pleasant meeting you.”

“You too.”

She sighed, heading to the park; She had a bag of goldfish, and maybe she could put them in the river when no one was looking. Well, maybe let them adjust to water, first.

What else would she do with them?

So, in the dead of the night, she went to the park, putting the bag in a small pond and watching it float. After a few moments, she rose to her feet, deciding to check on them in the morning, when-

“Umm! Excuse me!”

She nearly fell into the water at the sight of someone in a kimono, with... Cat ears and... A tail? That were moving???

“Are these your fishies? If you don't want them, can I have them?”

“Are you going to eat them?”

The cat girl's ears went back at the thought, and she gasped, seemingly horrified. Huh. And here, she would've thought that's what a cat girl would do, too.

“Nooo, silly! You don't eat pets! I'll take good care of them, so can I have them?”

“...Knock yourself out.”

“Thank you! I'll love them forever and ever and ever!”

She had to smile a bit at her enthusiasm, shaking her head at the strangeness of the whole situation. It was a good thing that she liked cats.

“I don't believe we've met. Who're you?”

“I'm Momo! I'm a kitty!”

She had that much figured out.

“Buuut... Well, I don't have a master...”

Oh god. Was she.

“I don't like being a stray... It's no fun...”

...Her life had spiraled out of control. Why not add more to it? So, with a heavy sigh, she reached out and pet the cat girl's head, smiling at her tiredly.

“Then I can take care of you.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. Come on, I'll take you home and get you introduced to the... Other inhabitant.”

The feline cheered, and she sighed once more, but led the way home.

===

She really wasn't sure how, the next minute, she was drinking with Celeste at the bar and lounge. And being quizzed about space.

“So, what's Saturn's largest sun?”

“Titan.”

“Nicely done.”

She paused to take a sip out of her drink, cradling it close; This was the sixth drink she had drank, and, well, it wasn't kicking in fast enough.

“Celeste...”

“Hmm?”

“Why are people so difficult? Why are fairies difficult?”

“Fairies?”

“Yeaaah... Why do I have to do this to everyooooone.... I just wanna go to bed...”

Celeste, honestly, just seemed confused, through the drunken haze. Ah, whatever. It wasn't like either of them would remember any of it, after all.

So, she chugged another glass and ordered another.

And it was around that point she blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go home you're drunk


	4. Hangovers are for Humans(alternatively, a nice break from seducing people)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! And our dear protagonist feels the same way, with a horrid hangover and only a bit of memory from last night.

She woke up with a pounding headache and a groan, eyes flicking open only to squint at the light. Momo and Kyu were both hovering over her, the fairy looking amused and the cat girl looking concerned; However, as she stirred, they both drew back.

“Master! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?”

“Looks like someone had a little too much to drink...”

“I feel like I was hit with a truck. Kyu, save your smug comments for later.”

The fairy laughed, but retreated, as Momo moved to sit beside her on the bed. She shifted, nuzzling her cheek affectionately, earning a confused hum from the girl, before she remembered that, well, Momo was a _cat_ girl. And she tended to act very cat-like, from the few hours that she knew her. She sighed, scratching behind her ears, earning a purr from her.

And while doing so, she realized that, oh, she was in her own house. How did she get back here? And why did it take her so long to realize that? It was obvious.

“...How'd I get back here?”

Her voice was quiet, trying not to disturb the pain in her head as Momo curled up beside her, ears still being pet as the human yawned. Which, of course, caused a chain reaction of yawns, god damn it protag.

“Momo went out when you didn't come back. She was worried, and she found you passed out over a poor, unsuspecting alien. She helped take you back here with the cat.”

“And I'm so glad you're okay, Master!”

“I'm fine, I'm fine... Just a bit of a headache, Momo... Kyu, can you grab me some painkillers?"

“What's in it for me?”

“I'll visit the, ah, store for you again.”

“Deal.”

Off the fairy went, while the girl flopped onto her back once more, right away regretting her choices as the pain in her head flared up again. She let out a soft curse, earning a worried nudge from Momo, and she just smiled weakly and patted her head, withdrawing her hands to rub her eyes. She was always told not to, but, well, too bad.

A small amount of water dripped onto her head, earning a yelp as she jolted, opening her eyes once more to glare at the pink-clad woman who was holding a bottle of painkillers and a cup of water- Which she had splashed her with to get her up once more.

“Did you know you're a jerk, Kyu?”

“Hurry up. I didn't say I'd give you a break forever.”

She sighed, sitting up once more and taking the objects, taking a couple of pills out and downing them with some water, then staring at Momo

“...Hey.”

“Yes, Master?”

“Do you wanna head to the beach?”

“I'd love to!”

And there were her plans for the morning.


	5. Sometimes, A Short Break Is All That's Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach.

“Master, Master! Look at all the fish!”

Momo was splashing around in the waves, and had found a group of minnows, or... Something. Her 'master' wasn't very good with fish, honestly- It was... Some kind of fish. That was for sure. Tiny, tiny fish that she had seen someplace before.

“Yes, Momo... So many fish.”

God, she was tired.

She hid a yawn as she watched the catgirl play, sitting in the shade of an umbrella she had found around her house, somehow. She didn't have many umbrellas- She didn't mind the rain, and it was rarely hard enough to warrant an umbrella, instead of staying inside. She didn't have a reason to go out on most days, after all.

But she was thankful she could find one, as the sun was hot, and merciless.

Momo only played for a bit longer before hurrying over to her, the catgirl's wet, gleaming skin watching her eye before she looked away, a bit embarrassed- Sure, she had only looked because it was something bright, and she had been worried it might be something dangerous, but...

At least the catgirl didn't notice. She did, however, flop directly onto her lap, earning a gasp.

“Master! How come you aren't playing in the water too?”

“Ah... Not a huge fan of the ocean. It's too big. Too many chances for someone to get hurt- And people litter here. Too much. There's glass that could get stuck in your bare feet, or...”

Momo looked somewhat terrified at her words, eyeing the sand with distrust, now. She quickly went back on what she said- Maybe not a good idea to be so cruel.

“...But this beach is pretty clean, and taken care of. And there's just little fish around, and it's not too busy... It's nice. But I'm not a graceful swimmer. Sorry, Momo.”

She moved to scratch behind her ear, causing a soft purr in response, Momo relaxing into her touch.

“Well... Will you at least swim with me for a bit? Please?”

“...Fine.”

The catgirl hurried back into the water and off her lap, leaving her to get up, dust the sand off her shorts, and head into the water after taking her shoes and socks off. She waded into it, until it reached about her knees, where Momo was- She sighed in relief as that was as far as the cat went, instead pointing out all the pretty fish, shells, and other life underneath the water. She nodded along, but found herself growing distracted when she felt someone's eyes on her back; When she turned to look, no one was there, but she could've sworn...

“Master? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Ah- Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I thought I saw someone...”

“Well, there's a path over there, so maybe!”

“...Yeah.”

While she didn't sound so sure, Momo didn't seem to take notice, and after a few more seconds, she turned her attention back to the catgirl. Maybe it was just Kyu?

...But that flash of green... She hadn't seen that on Kyu before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. sorry for the long pause, and sorry for the even shorter chapter- haven't had much inspo. maybe our protag will decide to start seducing next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> any questions, comments, or concerns? comment! also, since this is my first work, kudos/comments are super appreciated <3  
> updates at random. help me.  
> if you want quicker updates or something, donate at my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=8447600


End file.
